bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Genius Beyond Their Years
As the clouds in the night sky passed, a red-haired shinigami stepped out of a rather large senkaimon. "Ah, what a pleasure it is to be back!" he exclaimed, with his signature smirk covering his face. Before he could take another step, however, he felt a rather powerful presence to the north. "Hmm, it feels like an Espada, or perhaps a Captain. I best check it out." the man thought as he began his journey to the north. Kei was walking to his quarters with Vice-Captain Ui besides him, while holding an enormous amount of paperwork. "Honestly Ui. Why do they have to give me a lot of paper work? I should be having you do that." He complained with a frown. "But Sir. You're a Captain. Its your duty. And if you gave it to me, I'll probably have done something wrong." Ui answered with a grin. Kei slightly chuckled as he continued to walk. He stopped when he felt a powerful energy signature appear. Ui noticed and turned her head. "You felt it too. Right?" He looked at her and nodded. "I'll be right back. Take these and place them on top of my desk. I'll check it out," He said as he handed her the paperwork. He turned around and was gone in an instant. Ui looked off at the distant and resumed walking. While making his way into the barracks for the Gotei 13, which he wasn't suppose to be in, the ginger could feel the pressure of the spiritual energy baring down on him. "It's close," he whispered, casually looking behind him, making sure no one was following him. As he searched every corridor, he let out a sigh, believing that this was just some wild goose chase. However, as he started to give up hope, he felt the reiatsu he had felt before inches from him. "This feels like... Kei Yume." he said, turning to face the man who was producing such a strong aura. He had pinpointed the location of the disturbance, appearing right behind the stranger. However, just as he arrived the intruder turned around, revealing their true identity. Kei stood in surprise; the person in front of him was Naishō Kawahiru, an exile who was the previous Vice-Captain of Squad 3. "..What brings you here Naishō?" Kei murmured, carefully observing the man. "Nothing. I just found myself drawn to this spiritual energy, which I now know is you. I presume that you felt mine as well, or you wouldn't have appeared behind me." the Kawahiru said, his voice quite acidic. "I know we didn't really know each other for long but you didn't recognize my signature at all? Of course I felt it. It stood out. A lot." Kei remarked, his lips pursed. Naishō's eyes widened. "Did you expect me to? I mean, we met once, and I saw you very few times while still in the Third Division. I'd also like to thank you for such a compliment." he said, his smile returning. "As a matter of fact yes, I expected you to. I recognized yours almost immediately. And you know, we didn't really end on good terms especially after what Shuten Tamane had done." Kei said. The exiled shinigami squinted his eyes. "Shuten Tamane? I have an eidetic memory, so it's harder for me to remember people by name. If I had a face to match, I'd know exactly who it is. And, to satisfy you, I did know it was your spiritual energy I was feeling. I simply played dumb. But I must say, I congratulate you on remembering my spiritual signature, even after such a long time has passed." Kei found himself chuckling. "An eidetic memory you say? At least I can remember the faces of the people in question when asked. Shuten Tamane. White hair. Tall. Brooding. Traitor. Thank you. I take great strides in remembering everyone. As everyone is worth remembering."